1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for storing device information.
2. Background
A storage area network (SAN) is a special purpose network that interconnects a plurality of storage devices with associated data servers. In certain implementations, a SAN may be a high-speed subnetwork of shared storage devices. A storage device is a machine that may comprise a plurality of disks, tapes or other storage media for storing data.
A SAN may couple a plurality of hosts, where the hosts may be file servers, to a plurality of storage devices. In certain implementations, the SAN may be a storage network that is different from an Internet Protocol (IP) based network.
While a SAN may be clustered in proximity to other computing resources, such as, an IBM® z990 mainframe, certain SANs may also extend to remote locations for backup and archival storage by using WAN carrier technologies. SANs can use communication technologies, such as, IBM's optical fiber based Enterprise System Connection (ESCON®), the Fibre Channel technology, etc. SANs may support disk mirroring, backup and restore, archival and retrieval of data, data migration from one storage device to another, and the sharing of data among different servers in a network. Certain SANs may also incorporate subnetworks with network-attached storage (NAS) systems.